blood_futilityfandomcom-20200216-history
The Immaculate Order of the Thousand Saints
The Immaculate Order of the Thousand Saints, often referred to as just the Thousand Saints, is the official religion of Ifland. Originally founded at the same time as the kingdom of Ifland, by Saint Everend Botin, it forms the core of the kingdoms belief system. Each member of Saint Everend’s original warband obtained Sainthood during the founding, and was gifted with lands to rule under the king. As time rolled on, further men and women were sainted in recognition for performing great acts for the kingdom. After seven generations, and countless acts, the number of saints continued to accumulate, with overlapping domains of influence. Every village lays claim to at least one saint, some renowned enough to be revered across parishes, some only know to outlying settlements. The living king of Ifland, currently King Perilous Botin III, is the highest tier of religious order, with responsibilities delegated originally to the nobles, who in turn delegated the responsibilities to Rectors to oversee each parish, and priests to run churches in the larger settlements. Although the Thousands Saints is the recognized religion, older forms of worship persist within Ifland. When possible these fringe religions were incorporated into the Thousand Saints, and the followers inducted. However, small pockets of resistance continue to resist conversion, and find fertile ground in the times of turmoil that currently engulf the region. Fervent bands of inquisitors and witch hunters roam the country side, charged by the Thousand Saints, to root out this festering menace. While initially successful, ultimately this has caused many heretics to operate in near total secrecy. Incomplete List of Saints Achaz, Patron Saint of Mothers Adelgund, Patron Saint of Good Death Adeodatus, Patron Saint of Orphans/Abandoned children Alphio, Patron Saint of Animals Aprax, Patron Saint of War/Soldier/Conflict Arno, Patron Saint of Night/Darkness Augustina, Patron Saint of Childbirth/Children Azra, Patron Saint of Thorns * Those who take Azra as their patron saint believe that the mortal world is suffused with suffering because pain and torment are transcendental experiences. They believe that both physical pain and emotional torment are to be indulged in and felt deeply. * Since pain is a sacrament to those who follow Saint Azia of the Thorns, it is not uncommon for them to favor self-flagellation and the wearing of crude, barbed iron crowns. * http://talesofthegrotesqueanddungeonesque.blogspot.com/2015/12/saint-azia-of-thorns.html Bernhard, Patron Saint of Farmers/Gardeners Bettina, Patron Saint of Brewers Brigid, Patron Saint of the Sacred Heart Clemens, Patron Saint of Sobriety Cynllo, Patron Saint of Infertility Cyriacus, Patron Saint of Art Diether, Patron Saint of Laborers Dorle, Patron Saint of Prisoners Effi, Patron Saint of Musicians/Entertainers Enja, Patron Saint of Deafness/Blindness/Bodily Ills/Headaches/Sickness/Poison Ermengol, Patron Saint of Impossible Causes, Costly Victories, Last Stands * One of the original eleven noble warriors that stood by Saint Everend's side during the formation of the kingdom. * Saint Ermengol was known for steadfastly never retreating from challenges. Fabienne, Patron Saint of Vagabonds, Fog, and the Lost Ghal, Patron Saint of Knowledge Ghislain, Patron Saint of Harvest/Transition/Change/Birth Gottfried, Patron Saint of Scholars Hanne, Patron Saint of Travelers Ithamar, Patron Saint of Bricklayers Kassen Brightblade, Patron Saint of of Protection, Compassion, and Light * One of the original eleven noble warriors that stood by Saint Everend’s side during the formation of the kingdom. * Saint Kassen was known as a defender of the weak. He originally hailed from a tribe of men that revered fire, not as a tool of destruction, but as something that held back the night. Malwin, Patron Saint of Blacksmiths Manuel, Patron Saint of Shepherds Matthew, Patron Saint of Horses Melera, Patron Saint of Dark Places * Melara is the saint of those who venture into the dark places of the earth. Miners and adventurers who explore the Undertombs petition for her protection and carry medals bearing her likeness. * Secrets are sacred to those who adopt Melara as their patron saint; to disclose a secret is to blaspheme against her holy name. * http://talesofthegrotesqueanddungeonesque.blogspot.com/2015/12/saint-of-dark-places.html Mirijam, Patron Saint of Cooks Otbert, Patron Saint of Bandits Salonius, Patron Saint of Birth Severinus, Patron Saint of Fathers Tarisai, Patron Saint of Widows Udalfried, Patron Saint of Light/Sun Uffo, Patron Saint of Longevity Wolfried, Patron Saint of Laborers Category:Religion